My Chosen Ones
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: They were made for me and I for them and there's nothing and no one in this world that has the power to change any of it. This union was absolute, unbreakable. They were my chosen ones. Edward/Jacob Edward/Bella Rated M for a reason people!


**Summary: **They were made for me and I for them and there's nothing and no one in this world that has the power to change any of it. This union was absolute, unbreakable. They were my chosen ones. Edward/Jacob Edward/Bella

**Authors Note: **This story contains harsh language and hardcore **SEX!** between Edward/Bella and Jacob. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is for **ADULTS** only!

**My Chosen One**

Two.

That's how many of them that I own, that I possess.

They have no free will.

I took that away from them ages ago. I give them orders, they obey.

They have no right to their own lives.

They are mine. All paths lead them straight back to me. They couldn't leave me even if they wanted to. I would always find them. They would always return to me, where they belonged.

They were made for me and I for them. There's nothing and no one in this world that has the power to change any of it. This union was absolute. We were unbreakable.

I was the first to touch them. I was the first to claim a part of them that can never be taken by another. It's a wonderful fucking feeling to hold everything that they are in the palm of my hand.

On some days I feel like such a criminal for stealing their innocents.

But it quickly fades. If I'm wrong, if I'm the biggest asshole in the world then so be it.

High morality was only a mask I wore to reel them in. I had no use for it now.

I smile to myself, feeling rather cocky and smug that I had what it took to pull off such a crime.

I get a sick sense of satisfaction knowing that they belong to me and me alone. No one else will ever touch them and if they tried death would be a welcomed friend once I was through with them.

Yeah, that's right. I'm a narcissist with serious control issues, but who cares? I have what I want, I own my heart's desires and there's a million creatures, human and nonhuman alike that would kill to be in my position.

Why own two you ask? Why can't one be enough?

Perhaps it's because one isn't enough for someone like me. Perhaps I'm a bit needier than most or maybe it's just because I'm greedy.

Surprisingly it's none of these things.

Do you want to know why I have them both?

It's rather simple.

It's because I **can**.

She is ice, just like me and he's my fire, my scorching hot sun.

I remember that once upon a time he wanted her.

The poor puppy thought that he was in love with my wife.

I laugh at this.

He had to have known my plans for him, for us.

He had to noticed the way that I looked at him, the way my eyes roamed over his young, muscular frame, the way I fought with him and reveled in the passion and furry in his voice and actions.

At first he resisted, of course he did. It was in his nature to hate me. But I never hated him.

I only wanted to see him down on his knees in front of me, sucking my cock as if his very life depended on it. I wanted the boy's hot body beneath me, begging for me to claim him, to make him mine, to fuck him between those two perfect half moons until he passed out from exhaustion. I wanted him to forget all about her and direct all of his love and lust towards me.

Did he think that I was stupid?

He should've known that I would stop at nothing to get what I wanted.

All I had to do was be nice to him, to save him from himself a few times, become the best friend that he never had, taking Bella's position in his heart.

One night I stared deeply into his eyes and told him in a soft, loving voice that I needed him and wanted him in ways that I could never want her.

I then leaned in, kissing him passionately on the lips. He tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't let him. He struggled against me which only made me want him more. I smiled into the kiss and I know he felt it but he couldn't do a damn thing about it. My hand on his cock, rubbing him to hardness had helped to take his mind off of my true intentions. It took all of my strength not to throw him to the ground and take him right then and there but I knew the best was yet to come.

After a while I released him, reluctantly I might add, but I was close to making him want me as much as I wanted him. He stared at me in the light of the full moon, when a wolf is at his most venerable, his senses heightened. I brushed his cheek lightly with my finger tips and I watched his faced grow from shocked and angry to fear, longing, lust and love.

He had imprinted on me.

It was so easy that I should be in prison for theft.

Did I help him along with the right set of circumstances?

Yep, you're damn right I did.

Am I ashamed of my action?

Hell no I'm not.

I was a man who knew how to get what he wanted and since I wanted Jacob Black, I made sure that he would have no choice but to want me in return.

Yes I know that I'm a genius. Don't you wish that you had the balls to go after what you wanted the way that I did?

Is this shocking to you?

Are you upset that Edward Cullen isn't a soft spoken gentlemen who loves Bella and would never be so cruel, so deceiving as to trick a wolf into imprinting? Do you hate me for forcing Jacob Black into loving me and allowing this "leech" to fuck him up the ass every day and every night?

Oh, sorry to hear that because I don't give a shit.

As I look to my right I see the boy in question sleeping on his stomach with his arms raised and resting on either side of his head. I run my hand down his back, the heat instantly rushing through me. He looked so sexy, so helpless and right for the taking.

His hair was long again, which was something that he hated but I didn't care. I loved the way it made him look and I've always enjoyed having something to pull on and play in while I fucked my mates.

I remove the hair from his neck before planting tender kisses on it, stopping to lick at the sensitive skin every once in a while.

Damn he meant the world to me.

They both did.

Are you having a hard time keeping up?

Please make no mistake about it. I may own them, I may have taken away their free will but I love them.

I would die for them.

My kisses turn into sucking and nibbling as my anticipation grows, my need for them rising.

He moans as he blinks his eyes that are still clouding over with sleep. I mount him from behind, my hand slipping between him and the mattress, finding his half erect cock.

"Edward please, I'm so tired. It's only been two hours. Can't you wait another two or three? We have all day for this. All night." He whines.

I smile as he turns around beneath me so that he's now flat on his back, his beautiful face staring up at me.

"Come now love. You wouldn't want to make your imprint unhappy now, would you?"

He looked as if he wanted to curse me as his face twisted in annoyance and anger. He knew that he couldn't refuse me and so did I.

"I hate when you use that against me."

"I know you do but I thought that after all this time you would be used to my advances. Don't you love me Jacob? If you love me, please say it. I want to hear it because right now I don't think that you do."

I pout, knowing that it'll hurt him to see me that way. Me being unhappy with him is something that his inner wolf would try hard to rectify.

He sighs, a slave to his wolf and to me.

"Of course I love you Edward." He says bending at his torso and kissing me as I sat on his thighs.

When he pulls back I smile in triumph.

I couldn't wait to have him, I couldn't wait to have her.

Just thinking about pounding Jacob's ass and Bella's pussy made me hard.

I look up, my eyes resting on her as she looks out the window and into the early morning sky. It was still dark but there was a tint of orange in the sky.

I know that she could smell my arousal and she knew from my conversation with Jacob that I was ready for them but that didn't stop me from barking out a command.

"Get over here love. It's time for you to please your maker."

"Yes Edward. Anything for you."

I could see it in her eyes, the jealousy, the pain. She hated that fact that she had to share me. It upset her that every one of our intimate moments included him, it always has and it always will.

I could never chose between them.

Both knew better than to ask me to.

I knew that they would better enjoy our arrangement if I allowed them to touch each other. In fact Bella had said as much.

But I was too selfish to allow it.

They belonged to me, not each other.

Bella shares a look with Jacob.

They were both prisoners in matters of the heart.

I almost for feel sorry for them.

Almost.

I pull myself off Jacob and lay down beside him. Motioning for them to come to me.

Bella places herself at my left side and leans forward, capturing my lips with her own as my hand fondles her breast and pinches her nipples. At the same moment Jacob's mouth attacks my neck as his overly heated hand eases down my chest and my stomach until it reaches my cock. He pumps up and down and I moan into Bella's mouth before leaving her for my wolfs. Her lips kissing down my neck to my chest, her tongue finding my left nipple. The double sensation was killing me softly and I loved every minute of it.

It only takes a moment for their lips to travel down my body until they reach my hardness. They both lick up and down the sides of my cock as they take turns blowing me. They were so good at it, so perfect.

As much as I loved having them please me I enjoyed returning the favor. Their screams were like music to my ears. A sinful melody that I only I could provide them with. I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the need to taste my gorgeous little wife.

"Let me taste that pussy baby." I say to Bella as she turns her back towards me, her knees on either side of my head, putting us into a sixty nine position.

I grab either side of her hips and burry my tongue inside her dripping love, flicking the organ over her clit repeatedly. I move first up and down then in circles and I wet my finger with her juices before slowly inserting my finger into her ass. She moaned as I lapped up her sweetness, it was so good, so addicting.

"Edward. Oh God…yes."

She moans out my name as she rocks back and forth, grinding her pussy into mouth and her ass into my finger.

Jacob is still sucking my cock and I knew that I was close to orgasm, the familiar tingling sensation rising within me. I had to stop. I needed to be inside of them and tonight I was feeling especially freaky so I was willing to try something a little different.

I pull Bella off me and sit up, forcing Jacob's movements to come to a halt. I didn't want to and it was so hard not to let him finish me off and swallow my seed but I needed more.

"Lay down for me love." I say to her as I get on my knees, sinking into the softness of the mattress.

I turn to Jacob, kissing him roughly bending down and wrapping my lips around his large, tanned member.

His pre cum coating my tongue as I worked him in and out of my mouth. He tasted so good, just like Bella only a little less sweet.

His growls were like music to my ears, causing me to work a little harder, a little faster. I teased him ever once in a while, pulling him out and only lightly touching him before taking him back in down to the base. I go at him for a while, wanting him to feel as good as he had made me feel. Behind us I could hear Bella moaning. I knew that she was watching us and pleasuring herself.

The idea of her being turned on by my performance and Jacob's reaction to it was hot as hell and I loved hearing her. I loved knowing that she enjoyed this, even if she would never admit it out loud.

I pull back from Jacob and smile at him when he groans in frustration.

"Don't worry sexy. You'll cum for me soon enough."

I give his ass a squeeze before placing myself between Bella's legs, slapping her hand away from her wetness.

"You ready for me baby?"

"Beyond ready. I need you now Edward. Please, fuck me."

Aligning myself with her entrance, I slide in, her wetness making it easy for me. I moan at the sensation as I rock my hips, slowly at first before gaining speed.

I reach out, pulling Jacob to my side before grabbing a fist full of his hair, smashing our lips together. Our tongues fighting for dominance and because I'm feeling nice this morning, I allow him to win.

My free hand finds his cock, gripping it tightly and moving up and down his long, thick shaft. His hips buck into my hand as he enjoys the friction. He was so smooth and big. He felt like silk over steel and I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me for the first time.

I remove from my lips from his and lick up the side of his neck, Bella's screams go louder and I knew that she was close so I purposely slow down, almost to the point of stopping.

"No, please don't stop."

I pull away from Jacob's neck to smile down at her.

I loved it when they begged.

"Patience my love." I say before focusing my attention on Jacob.

I whisper into his ear oh so softly.

"I want you inside me puppy. Now get in back of me and stick that big dick that I love oh so much up my ass. This is a rare opportunity for you handsome. Don't screw it up."

His eyes widen and small laugh escapes me.

He then moves behind me without speaking a word. I bend over just a little to allow him better access to my hole. He takes his two fingers and puts them in his mouth, coating them in his saliva.

I bit my lower lip in response, remembering what that mouth had felt like wrapped around my cock a few minutes earlier. I resist the urge to place it there once more.

He slides in one finger at first, I shiver at the intrusion. He moves in me for a few moments before adding another. I moan, enjoying the feeling as well as being deep inside of Bella's warmth.

This was driving me crazy and I couldn't take any more. Preparation time was over. I was ready for him.

"That was nice baby. Now give me the real thing."

I grin at him over my shoulder adding. "And don't worry, you don't have to be gentle."

He smiles at me before I feel the head of his cock at my opening. He pushes in nice and slow. I hiss at him in frustration, he bites down hard on my shoulder, I whimper involuntarily yet I'm angry that he had taken the control away from me so quickly.

How dare he display such dominance? I think to myself.

I make a mental note to punish my little shifter at a later time.

He then picks up his pace, his length reaching in deep, his width stretching me. it's better than I could ever imagine. I bit down on my lip, gasp and moan fill the air from all of us. The build up felt as if it took hours but when it reached that point I nearly passed out. Jacob was a natural and as much as I hated handing over even a bit of control, I wanted more of this.

After a while he's slamming into me, which in turns slams me into Bella.

She's screaming and withering beneath me as Jacob arms wrap around my waist, his lips once again finding that special spot on my neck.

Shit I was in heaven.

The double stimulation was sending bolts of electricity through my body, there was a tingling that began to fester at the center of my core as Jacob finds my prostate.

Now I'm the one screaming.

"Ah, Jacob…yes, right there." I say as my body collapses onto Bella, her body trembling as Jacob pounds away at, in a way, both of us.

We kiss, both moaning into each other's mouths, we're so close and I can tell by Jacobs increase to an inhuman speed that he was too.

One…

I grab at the sheets on either side of Bella's head.

Two…

She scratches her nails down my back.

"Oh my God…I'm….I'm…"

"About…to…cum….shit" Jacob says for all of us as we climax together in perfect unison.

Bodies shaking violently fingers intertwined.

Shouts of pure ecstasy disrupting the usual quite of the morning hours, rang out from all three of us.

We stayed together, Jacob inside me, me inside Bella.

I close my eyes and listen as Jacob tries to steady his breaths.

Slowly but surely we all come down from our high and separate. I lay between them. Bella places her head on my shoulder and Jacob lays across my stomach, his arm stretched out over my thighs.

I hiss when I notice Bella's hand playing in Jacob's hair and I move it away forcefully and replace it with my own.

She gives me a hurt look before casting her eyes back down.

As I've stated before they belonged to me, not each other. She had no right to touch him and if she was smart she wouldn't try it again.

Soon Jacob's breathing indicated that my poor little puppy had tired himself out and had fallen fast asleep. He had pleased me beyond words so I was willing to allow him to stay that way for a while.

He had most definitely earned it.

Bella and I had no use for sleep any more so instead we laid together quietly, watching the sun rise.

It was, oddly enough, a sunny day in Forks, which meant that we had to stay indoors. Jacob wasn't going to be too happy about that but I had ways of keeping him occupied until the sun went down.

And even then…

I'm content and I need nothing more in this moment.

I'm happy and have them to thank for that, even though I would never utter such words.

I could stay like this forever and I will.

Here, happy and in love with my chosen ones.


End file.
